MUM
by Aoikuroi
Summary: No era el trabajo más honesto que pensaba obtener jamás, pensó si quiera en que llevaría un titulo como ese…"Paparazzi" pero cuando el momento lo ameritaba podía volverse en el mejor del mundo captando en los momentos más desafortunados a las estrellas del medio, sin embargo las cosas se le complicarían cuando unas de sus misiones fue captar a Wang Yao.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

-:-El problema no es lo que parece, el verdadero problema es que no es lo que parece-:-

– ¡Ese estúpido paparazzi lo hizo de nuevo maldita sea! –un joven ingles, rubio de ojos verdes con unas prominentes cejas arrojo irritado una revista al suelo tras ver la portada y el titulo que esta rezaba, no estaba demás notar que él era uno de los protagonistas.

–Oh de ¿que hablas Arthur? De nuevo Mum a hecho de las suyas por lo que veo…–dijo un francés de cabello rubio ondulado, ligera barba y ojos azules, que portaba una sonrisa de burla tras levantar una prestigiosa revista de variedades cuya portada incluía al ingles entrando a un parque de diversiones –pero es que ni siquiera son discretos, realmente no se puede ser mas idiota –agrego blandiendo la revista con delicadeza en el aire– con esta es la tercera vez que los encuentra ya no tienes como decir que son "solo amigos" a los medios después de esto.

– Nadie pidió tu opinión, pero cuando lo atrapare lo hare pagar por todo ¡lo matare!–le respondió el otro que tenia muchas ganas de golpear a alguien y la persona justo frente a él no le parecía mal como victima.

– Ya, ya petit cejudo, él no tiene la culpa después de todo, que un empresario y un chico prometedor de las grandes ligas de beisbol salgan juntos es noticia que vende, tu mismo te entregas a los medios–cualquiera que fuera prudente buscaría formas de calmar a su compañero pero al francés realmente no le preocupaba, lo veía como una forma de mofarse del otro no en vano, había ido a visitarlo con ese propósito.

– ¿Que…Q-qué? ¡Idiota! ¡Estas diciendo que todo esto es por mi culpa!

– Claro ¿De quien más? , ¿Quién seria tan idiota de ir a un parque de diversiones con su amante y dejar que se la metan en la rueda de la fortuna? (noria), si que eres un pervertido y descarado sin duda –dramatizo.

– ¡Mira quien habla! –hablo con ira contenida sonrojado por que sabia que en cierta forma tenia razón el otro, lo cual jamás admitiría, pero que se lo dijera justo el mayor lo sentía como la mayor ofensa del mundo- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú! dándome lecciones ¡de moralidad! ¿Quién fue el que se termino enredando con la hija y la esposa del presidente de la corporación Wiecehrs en menos de tres días? ¡Ah!

– No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas…-contrataco el francés haciendo un leve puchero– además deberías alegrarte tomo un buen ángulo tuyo…honhonhon…muy buenas tomas de distintos ángulos-aprovechó a darle una nalgada– es una lastima que tuvieran que censurar las fotografías ¿no crees?

– ¡Estas muerto frog! –fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrojarse contra el otro e iniciar su pelea a golpes número…cuatro de la semana.

...

...

...

Un suave sonido proveniente de las manecillas del reloj un tic tac constante suave casi insignificante parecía taladrar su cabeza cuando este se vio acompañado de su fiel amigo la alarma.

– Ahg…no puede ser…–se retorció un cuerpo entre un grupo de sabanas colocadas sobre un futon, que cubrían a su dueño un japonés de piel lechosa y cabello oscuro; una de sus manos se estiro tratando de apagar el despertador.

Pasaron al menos unos segundos antes de que el nipón se "levantara" encaminándose hacia el baño avanzando a gatas.

Si de por si, la vida de un estudiante no era sencilla, él había agregado a la forma en la que se le describiría el ser un estudiante extranjero que trabajaba para la manutención de sus gastos.

Pasados algunos minutos, después de ducharse secarse y vestirse reviso la nevera, se sirvió un plato de leche que acompaño con lo que le quedaba de cereal y se decidió a hacer la limpieza de su por ahora casa (una habitación que consistía en su amado futon que levantaba cada día, cocina y baño todo eso en un espacio de cuatro por cuatro metros adornada por varios montones de libros ordenados lo mejor posible y un pequeño closet que resguardado la mayor parte de espacio su adorada laptop y su inseparable cámara fotográfica, solo había una puerta extra que tenia cerrada con llave, para que solo el pudiese entrar).

Se dio una ligera bofetada en la mejilla izquierda antes de tomar la última manzana de su despensa lo cual seria su almuerzo.

–Debo pasar al supermercado…–se dijo para si antes de tomar su mochila, reviso su casa que todo estuviera en orden y cerro la puerta.

New York, grande, ajetreada, iluminada si la comparaba con su antigua ciudad Tokio tenia algunas similitudes, pero tremendas diferencias entre las que destacaba, principalmente la contaminación la gran cantidad de taxis y si…la delincuencia que podía evitarse si se esquivaba algunas zonas.

El Instituto de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de New York, conocido por sus catedráticos dedicados a la enseñanza de posgrado la investigación avanzada en la historia del arte, la arqueología y la conservación así como a la tecnología en obras de arte, fue una buena opción cuando Kiku Honda decidió tomar un curso de fotografía profesional, tenía talento, recomendación de profesores que le ayudaron a entrar le gustaba, lo único en su contra era el dinero que le costaba estudiar ahí.

–Kiku~…-escucho la voz ensoñadora de uno de sus amigos antes de sentir como su peso caía contra su espalda obteniendo como resultado un sonoro crujido de su espalda.

-¡Feliciano! –una voz fuerte con autoridad llamo al Italiano que yacía sobre el cuerpo del japonés que parecía muerto – ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? –le pregunto a sabiendas de que había perdido la cuenta, en cuantas ocasiones lo había reprendido por lo mismo mientras lo levantaba de la camisa.

–¡Ah! L-lo lo siento Kiku –dijo consiente de lo que había hecho un chico de ascendencia italiana, de cabello marrón con un rulo rizado con un rostro de preocupación a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados – ¿Estás bien?

–…Hai…–fue la débil respuesta del asiático que se levanto tras aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos– no te preocupes Feliciano-kun.

– Vee~ me alegra...-dijo recuperando su habitual sonrisa soñadora.

– ¿Seguro? Podemos llevarte a que te revisen, últimamente te vez muy cansado, Kiku ¿has dormido de forma adecuada? –le pregunto el otro un chico alemán bastante alto y musculoso, rubio de ojos azules.

– Ahora que lo dice Lud…te vez más ojeroso que antes y algo pálido– pico su mejilla.

Los tres se habían conocido en el Colegio de Artes y Ciencias, tomaban algunos cursos juntos así había sido como se conocieron.

– Feliciano-kun…no hagas eso…-le pidió con cortesía alejándose un poco ya que a pesar del tiempo de estar en aquel lugar, no se acostumbraba a la invasión del espacio personal–descuide Ludwig-san solo tuve mas trabajo de lo normal, y ayer me desvele hasta noche para traer los avances de mi proyecto de fotografía, estaba un poco atrasado.

– ¡Kiku creo que estas trabajando demasiado¡ de vez en cuando es bueno que salgas a divertirte, salir a pasear, jugar futbol, comer pasta, coquetear a las chicas– dijo con su habitual rostro alegre acompañado por varios gestos con las manos.

– ¡Feliciano! – exclamo el alemán con algo de severidad para que el italiano se tranquilizará, luego se aclaró la garganta y con un leve sonrojo agrego– en cierta forma tiene razón, además no nos has dicho de que es ese trabajo que realizas a veces por las noches, sabemos que necesitas el dinero pero no te sobre esfuerces ¿esta bien? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros si necesitas ayuda.

– Si y no necesitas vender tu cuerpo a empresarios todas las noches, como el chico del manga que nos regalo la chica de la ultima convención. –dijo serio.

De haber estado bebiendo algo sin duda lo habría escupido dé la impresión.

– ¡Feliciano! –exclamo un avergonzado alemán por lo indiscreto que podía ser su amigo.

– F-Feliciano-kun ¡no debiste leer ese manga¡ –su rostro parecía un tomate por lo rojo que estaba– …además no hago nada de eso, tranquilos, agradezco su preocupación, pero les aseguro que no hago nada…de ese tipo–le habría gustado decir nada malo pero…

.

Dos días antes

.

Después de los escándalos entorno al famoso empresario Arthur Kirkland le habían encargado más pruebas de su relación con el jugador universitario de beisbol Alfred. F. Jones. Para él era más que claro los había encontrado en varias ocasiones en situaciones comprometedoras.

Después de reunir la información suficiente, se vistió con un pantalón y camiseta negra, se ajusto el cierre de su sudadera azul marino y se subió el gorro de esta, se calzo con unos buenos tenis por si debía correr, nadie lo reconocería al instante, usaba una peluca castaña así como unos lentes de contactos verde. Una cuerda, un par de cámaras, entre otras cosas estaban empacadas en su mochila, se sentó en una banca de la entrada del parque de diversiones, hasta que los vio.

Una pareja de hombres ambos rubios, que trataban de pasar desapercibidos, pero "_Se ven tan sospechosos de esa forma_", pensó el chico cuando los vio pasar ambos vestidos con ropa negra y llevando ambos lentes oscuros siendo las ocho de la noche; suspiro era hora de trabajar, se levanto y comenzó a seguirlos.

Luego de una hora y media después de tomar varias fotografías de la pareja, ya sea tomándose de las manos mientras avanzaban entre los juegos, unas mas cuando se sentaron a comer y compartían un helado, comenzaba a ser aburrido y no obtenía una buena foto que valiera la pena para su jefa.

"_Ah…kamisama algún día se los compensare_"-pensó el fotógrafo sintiéndose culpable, mientras terminaba de comer una crepa y los miraba a cierta distancia. La mini cámara le era de gran utilidad (ya que no despedía un flash delatador), percibió que el joven de nombre Alfred acariciaba de una manera peculiar la pierna el otro mientras le sonreía. Tomo una fotografía si tenia suerte conseguiría algo más.

.

Salió rápido tras escucharlos decir que el último juego seria la rueda de la fortuna, se les adelanto y trato de calcular el número de pareja que serian al subir teniendo en cuenta la gente formada, el número de espacios en la rueda así como el tiempo.

Tras comprobar que en efecto se habían formado donde había pensado, fue hacia el operador de la maquinaria y tras convencerlo de que lo dejara revisar un carrito por que había perdido su billetera en unos cuantos segundos y disimulando bien instalo la mini cámara ocultándola en un espacio y la programo para que comenzara a tomar fotografías de forma automática pasados unos minutos.

Después de agradecer al hombre y disculparse por la interrupción, dio la vuelta y corrió hasta un edificio cercano para evitar a la seguridad y subirse a la azotea para sacar su siguiente cámara una mas especializada.

–Ah…ah…un día voy a morir…-se dijo con el aliento acelerado, mientras se colocaba boca abajo para no ser visto-…esta es una buena vista…-susurro y tomo algunas fotografías del parque de diversiones durante la noche, las luces así como la oscuridad combinaban de forma magnifica dándole una imagen digna de ser fotografiada.

Se distrajo un poco antes de mirar con unos binoculares, su objetivo se acaba de subir al juego, espero haber calculado bien cual seria el carrito que les tocaría, enfoco su cámara ampliando el zoom y continuo su trabajo.

Solo se podía escuchar el leve sonido del obturador, sabia que era malo lo que hacia pero esas fotos valdrían lo suficiente como para comprar los nuevos materiales que necesaria así como para mandarles dinero a sus padres.

Pero al menos había conseguido estas fotografías mas que reveladoras de la pareja sucumbiendo al placer justo en la noria, sabia que era lo que necesitaba y más de lo que esperaba obtener en el parque de diversiones, se levanto y se dispuso a bajar del lugar sin ser visto.

Ahora necesitaba recuperar su cámara.

.

Era casi media noche cuando llego a su casa, estaba cansado pero aun tenia que revisar las fotografías elegir las adecuadas y revelarlas para llevarlas temprano en la mañana.

.

– ¡Te amo¡ eres increíble sin dudar tienes talento para esto ¡bien hecho Kiku!, ahora dime todo los detalles, ¿quien fue el primero en dar el paso?, el carrito de la rueda de la fortuna ¿se movió de forma peligrosa? –pregunto una mujer con un extraño brillo en su mirada poco le faltaba para sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

– Héderváry-san…-se sentía bastante cohibido y hasta en "peligro" cuando su jefa se ponía así- p-puede verlo todo si revisa las fotografías.

Elizaveta Héderváry, era la dueña de una famosa revista de cotilleo "Heta-Fame", la revista trataba de chismes de espectáculos, así como de artículos varios, entre consejos de maquillaje, ropa, cuestiones de salud, deportes, autos, lo que más destacaba eran los artículos sobre famosos. Elizaveta lo que más buscaba publicar en esa categoría eran sin lugar a dudas relaciones "prohibidas" sobre todo si se trataba de guapos hombres famosos, se vendía muy bien incluso tanto así que muchos hombres lo leían, por que las noticias de ese tipo una vez aparecían en la revista no tardaban en aparecer en la televisión.

– ¡Debo pensar como atraparte para que no dejes la revista! –dijo emocionada la mujer.

El japonés enarco una ceja levemente tratando de evitar verse preocupado, al escuchar a su jefa que no tenía reparo alguno en decirle sus planes.

–Sobre…bueno…mi–se sonrojo un poco.

–¡Tu pago Kiku! –dijo la otra sacando un sobre y entregándoselo parecía que le había leído la mente al chico sobre lo que deseaba pedirle – lo que acordamos más un extra por tu buen trabajo aun no me explico como tomaste fotografías tan cerca y con tomas desde afuera…pero no preguntare sobre tus métodos secretos de fotógrafo–le sonrió– sé que lo necesitas eres un buen estudiante…–le revolvió un poco el cabello al chico, por ahora puedes debes descansar– le giño un ojo, tu próximo trabajo te lo enviare por correo ¿esta bien?

–Hai…es decir si…gracias por todo…–agradeció con una leve reverencia algo sonrojado con deseos de salir, no se le daba bien tratar con mujeres se ponía muy nervioso.

.

.

En el presente.

.

Después de tratar de tomar una fotografía por una hora (se había trepado a un árbol trataba de tomar la fotografía de un ave del lugar justo cuando llegara a alimentar a sus polluelos, se quedo en silencio, era parte de una tarea especial sobré fotografías de la naturaleza) podía ir a su casa y descansar.

–¡Hey…tu japonés! ¡Hey! –escucho un grito y miro alrededor cerciorándose si era el único de esa nacionalidad en los alrededores antes de voltear para ver si era hacia el a quien se dirigían, aun que conforme la voz avanzaba hacia el descubrió quien era.

–Køhler-san no debería gritar de esa forma…-le dijo mirando a los alrededores que nadie los mirara.

–Vamos Kiku, nadie me conoce aquí- le dijo un alegre danés un chico bastante alto rubio que le palmeo la espalda- solo vengo a dejarte tu próximo trabajo...-saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo dio- un día debemos salir a tomar algo…-le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro– ¡suerte!

Kiku con trabajos no se había caído por las muestras de afecto del nórdico.

–Si...d-domo…es decir…gracias…- le respondió tratando de recomponerse del saludo, prefería leer en casa donde era más seguro.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, calentó agua para preparase una sopa instantánea, se sentó en la única silla que tenia frente al lado del fregadero y abrió el sobre para leer sobre la siguiente persona que debería seguir.

"Ivan Braginski"

Por poco su cena se perdía en el suelo al leer aquello, de ese hombre de decía mucho, que había asesinado a su padre y así había heredado su fortuna, que manejaba un negocio ilegal de armas que ocultaba tras la fachada de la más famosa compañía rusa de ballet.

"_No pienso hacer esto_"

Él sabía bien que no podía dejarse llevar por rumores hasta que no lo comprobase con sus ojos, pero nada había de rumores en cuanto a la seguridad que este hombre manejaba entorno a su persona y familia. Sus guardaespaldas siempre iban armados bajo la orden de disparar después preguntar, muchos otros paparazzi habían resultado gravemente heridos sin siquiera obtener una foto.

"_Mañana, regresare el sobre avisando que no lo hare…eso_" –pensó cuando noto que había una carta extra a las fotografías, la abrió y de esta cayó una fotografía al piso, suspiro la levanto sin verla y se dispuso a leer.

Querido Kiku:

Antes de que pienses en declinar mi oferta quiero que tomes en cuenta que el tiempo que te tome para el trabajo es de tres meses, se bien que es algo peligroso pero sin duda ¡tu puedes hacerlo!

Se te enviaría un adelanto, hay rumores de que esta saliendo con ni más ni menos que con la estrella de artes marciales del momento, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Ese par de hombres enredados en una cama entregados a una noche de pasión y lujuria…kyaaaaaa

Sintió un escalofrío y decidió saltar parte de la carta hasta casi el final para evitar los desvaríos de su jefa.

En fin como decía querido si lo lograras podría ser el ultimo trabajo que te pidiera, se los problemas por los que pasan tus padres así que el pago seria más que suficiente para que estos salgan de apuros, piénsalo un poco ¿vale?

Saludos

Elizaveta Héderváry

–El último…–murmuro dejando la carta mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello, demasiado tentador; suspiro y tomo la fotografía que estaba junto a la carta para darle vuelta y ver la imagen–...Wang Yao.


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador anuncio un nuevo día para la gran ciudad de New York, las calles comenzaban a cobrar vida con el flujo de gente caminando hacia sus trabajos o escuela. La noche debería ser para que todos descansasen y recuperaran la energía pérdida, claro está que si alguien había decidido realizar un trabajo en específico como investigar los más mínimos por menores de una persona entre todos sus contactos, no era de extrañar que esa persona no hubiera pegado el ojo en toda la noche y menos que tuviera que guardar su información y salir corriendo a la escuela.

Sin embargo en otro lado de la enorme ciudad…

**Capitulo II**

-:-El tiempo puede llevarse todo, menos los recuerdos -:-

Cuando Wang Yao era joven había sido entrenado y educado bajo un riguroso sistema familiar tradicional, por lo que cuando este llego un día diciendo que participaría en una película de artes marciales, no se hizo esperar que lo echarán de su hogar a la dulce edad de quince años. Pero a pesar de este hecho la suerte estuvo de su lado, tras grabar como coprotagonista en la película "La leyenda del dragón oscuro", un agente decidió darle su apoyo y así comenzó su carrera.

)-*-(

Un brillante sol, acompañado de una suave brisa, el sonido del mar tranquilo, las playas de Okinawa daban un hermoso espectáculo sin embrago a pesar de estar en una isla del sur, lo ocurrido con su familia no le permitían disfrutarlo.

-Ahh…-soltó un bostezo mientras una pequeña lagrimilla escapaba debido al sueño- creo que debería regresar al hotel… ¡aiyaa! –una pequeña pelota le había caído en la cabeza de la nada sorprendiéndolo un poco- ¡¿Quién la arrojo aru?! – habló algo enojado, tomo la pelota se giró rápidamente y se encontró con una pequeña criatura algo asustada que parecía batallar internamente entre correr, llorar y permanecer ahí–ah…Nihao aru…-trato de suavizar su voz al ver que había hablado demasiado fuerte– ¿Es tuya esta pelota? –le sonrió.

La pequeña, porque debía ser una niña por lo largo de su cabello y el ligero kimono que lucía, se sonrojo cuando el otro le hablo, y retrocedió un poco antes de comenzar a correr.

–Ah…oye ¡espera! ¡Ven aquí aru, no te are daño! –Podría estar perdida, pensó mientras corría por la arena – ¡espera aru! –A pesar de su tamaño era bastante rápida– ¿Que no me entiendes? Mmh…

Noto que la niña había llegado corriendo hasta los brazos de una mujer que sin lugar a dudas debía ser la madre de esta por su parecido con ella, dejo de correr sonrojándose un poco y se quedó quieto, debía parecer que había intentado robarse a la niña.

–Puedo explicarlo aru…su pelota…mi cabeza…–dijo nervioso mientras veía a la mujer soltar una leve risa mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña antes de bajarla y agacharse a su altura para susurrarle algo al oído. No perdió detalle de nada, de cómo la criatura apretó sus manos con visibles nervios antes de girarse a mirarlo con unos sinceros ojos oscuros, con pequeños pasos se acercó a él de nuevo y entre abrió sus labios mirándolo con el rostro tan rojo que no podía evitar pensar que, si le agregara algunas estrellas podría pasar por su bandera.

– Sumimasen, Daijôbu desu ka? – una voz tan suave y tierna.

)-*-(

–Kawaii aru…-murmuro entre sueños con una enorme sonrisa un chino enredado entre un grupo de sabanas rojas, por el momento se encontraba con un par de días libres antes de empezar a ver los por menores de la que sería su décima película. A veces solía soñar aquello, ese recuerdo de aquel encuentro de hacía ya diecisiete años.

Había muchas cosas que le encantaban, los chocolates, tomar siestas, era fan en "secreto" de todo los artículos relacionados con _Hello Kitty_ teniendo una amplia colección de ello. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le encantaba era dormir sin ser molestado.

– ¡A-N-I-K-I! –un coreano con mucha energía entro tras prácticamente derribar la puerta al cuarto de Yao, dio un salto y sin aviso alguno se arrojó sobre el mayor dormido.

El grito-saludo del otro lo había alertado solo pudo abrir un poco los ojos antes de ver como en cámara lenta el coreano caía alegremente hacia él.

– ¡AAAh aiyaaa! –su grito fue resultado del tremendo crujido proveniente de sus huesos. – ¡Im Yong Soo! – Grito para después soltar un quejido de dolor- ¿Acaso tratas de matarme, aru?

Admiraba la energía juvenil cuando esta no le caía encima.

– ¡Pero aniki! –Se quejó el otro– si no te despierto así no te levantas de la cama…–dijo a su favor haciendo un leve puchero mientras introducía sus manos entre las sabanas y palmeaba zonas que no debía del otro, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que el mayor contenía lágrimas de dolor así como deseos de darle una buena lección.

– E-eso no…implica que debas…arrojarte así– dijo con dificultad- ¿Qué?... ¡saca tus manos de ahí ahora mismo!... – coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para alejarlo mientras el menor seguía empeñado en seguir con su "inspección" –además ¿qué haces aquí? –reparo en ese hecho había pedido que lo dejaran dormir y que no lo despertaran a menos de que fuese necesario.

– El tipo de nariz grande esta abajo, dice que no se ira hasta que no te vea…– lo miro con cierto reclamo– aniki, ¿Por qué me engañas con ese? ¡Que tiene el que no tenga yo! – le dijo en forma dramática- ¿te gustan grandes cierto?

– ¿Q-Que cosas estas diciendo, aru? – con toda la fuerza que reunió lo arrojo de la cama y se sentó- ah tata…duele…-suspiro y lo miro serio- en primer lugar no lo prefiero… ¡ni a ti!- agrego antes de que el otro se levantara y se le arrojara de nuevo – se los he dicho una decena de veces aru…no…repito ¡NO¡ me gustan los hombres–se acomodó un poco el cabello –así que dejen de molestarme con eso si no…

– Si no ¿Qué? Yao –la voz de un tercero ingreso a la habitación revelando a su dueño – buenas tardes…– agrego con una voz aniñada con una sonrisa infantil cosa que lo caracterizaba, entre su altura así como el tono de su cabello y ojos amatistas. A pesar de su aspecto "amigable", Iván Braginski desprendía una sensación de que ocultaba algo.

– ¡Qué falta de respeto¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes entrar a mi habitación menos sin mi permiso aru? –estaba irritado, tenía un agradable sueño y de la nada su día había comenzado mal.

- ¿Qué? Pero si llegue desde hace mucho y no bajabas cuando escuche que se divertían acá arriba decidí echar un vistazo…– dijo sonriente– pero no terminaste tu frase de antes.

– ¿Acaso crees que los movimientos que hago en esas películas son un simple teatro aru? – su voz tenia impregnada en ella un dejo de desafío.

Un tenso silencio quedo en la habitación.

– ¡Ya le eh dicho que aniki se casara conmigo daze¡ –hablo de improviso el coreano mirándolo a los ojos señalándolo de forma acusadora– y te dije que debías esperarme abajo como rival que eres.

– Pero tardaban demasiado – respondió el ruso como si nada.

–… ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo aru! ¡Par de pervertidos! – exclamo con fuerza.

A Wang Yao aquello no hacía más que irritarlo a cada segundo que pasaba, si había algo que detestaba más allá de ser molestado mientras dormía era sin duda el ser ignorado…algo que para su desgracia le ocurría todo el tiempo.

–Y bien ¿A qué se debe la visita esta vez aru? –Dijo el asiático ya arreglado, tenía el cabello largo castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía ropa tradicional china, por lo general siempre estaba sonriente o relajado pero sin su sueño completo se veía fastidiado, había bajado a la sala tenía un té entre sus manos que bebía de vez en cuando– se rápido y claro si no lo haces, te echaré afuera de una patada.

–Que mal despertar Yao–le sonrió el otro tras reírse un poco– bueno es obvio vine a invitarte a salir, vamos di que sí, ¿Da?

–… Braginski…te lo has ganado–sonrió mientras se levantaba dejando a un lado su taza de té y crujía sus nudillos.

–Naega jeil jal naga…je je jeil jal naga…Bam Ratatata Tatatatata– cantaba muy alegremente Yong Soo mientras miraba el cielo recostado desde el pasto, cuando un sonido lo distrajo miro hacia la entrada.

– ¡Y ni se te ocurra venir a molestarme de nuevo aru¡- se escuchó un portazo.

–Jajaja lo echaron a patadas daze jajaja– no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse ante la imagen del ruso siendo lanzado fuera de la casa.

–Kolkolkol…no debería reírse joven, le convendría saber con quién trata ¿o ya lo olvido?–dijo serio antes de recuperar su semblante habitual– además usted también fue arrojado de la casa ¿no? Y antes que yo.

–Oh bueno esa es la forma en como aniki me dice que me ama sabes, después de todo es tsundere– dijo asintiendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy confiado en sus palabras.

– ¿Tsundere? –No tenía la más remota idea de a que se refería – ¿Crees que sabes mucho del amor? –pregunto con cierta burla mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia la entrada.

– Por su puesto después de todo conquistar a tsunderes ¡se originó en mi¡ –dijo guiñándole un ojo obviamente no leía el ambiente.

–Esos niños aru, viniendo a molestar mi sagrado sueño…tan lindo sueño que tenía aru…-se quejó y observo hacia afuera por una ventana–aún no se van…– entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos enfadado antes de suspirar y atender el llamado de su celular que desde hacía unos minutos no dejaba de sonar-Restaurant Zhao comida a domicilio aru– fingió una voz distinta aun que nada convincente.

– ¡Yao! ¿A quién cree que engaña? ¿Por qué no contestaba el celular? – la voz suave de su manager sonó del otro lado acostumbrado a respuestas así cuando llamaba al chino.

–No tenía deseos de contestar– respondió con total sinceridad mientras miraba la hora del reloj de su casa "tan solo son las doce treinta ¿por qué me despiertan?"

-Nunca cambiara…– se escuchó que al otro lado del teléfono la otra persona guardaba la calma– su próxima película empieza a rodarse en unos días.

– Si lo sé por eso trataba de descansar pero ciertas personas no respetan para nada las cosas que solicito aru…quería…

– ¿Sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un asistente? –lo interrumpió la otra voz del otro lado asiendo que el chino pusiera atención.

– Ah ya lo supiste–dijo como si nada.

–Yao, ¡es la quinta asistente del mes¡ ¿Qué se supone que hace? Que todas terminan huyendo

– Lo normal y que todo hombre sano haría–se rasco la oreja– ¡las pongo a trabajar aru! hago que desquiten su salario – se justificó hablando de forma racional.

– Ellas dijeron que las esclaviza.

– No saben lo que dicen si las esclavizara no les pagaría.

–Yao…-lo "reprendió" el otro- no puede estar despidiendo o haciendo que huyan los empleados, no podemos estar dando nos el lujo de cambiar a cada momento de personal, la gente de confianza es muy difícil de encontrar más en ese tipo de trabajos...

– Kawaii aru…

– ¿Kawaii? Yao ¿me está poniendo atención?

–Ah kitty…mi programa empieza aru…-dijo sentándose tras encender el televisor– mhh podría decir que lamento que se fuera aquella chica pero era muy incompetente y rara la encontré ¡hurtando parte de mi ropa interior aru! Y pensé que solo Yong era el único, como sea consigue a alguien que le guste trabajar y que sea bonita ¡Zài jiàn! – colgó.

– ¿Yao?... ¡Yao! Ah…siempre el mismo–suspiro, Soi' nam Nyi'an (2), estaba acostumbrado después de todo una vez que su padre se retiró del negocio del espectáculo le había heredado su trabajo– aquí vamos otra vez…–menciono mientras llamaba a una agencia que le ayudase a contactar candidatas.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde Matthias Kohler, revisaba la información del día en internet agencias de modelos, viajes, otras revistas hasta que una nota poco llamativa apareció.

–Mhh importante empresa solicita asistente para importante personalidad del medio artístico, con dos años de experiencia, enviar solicitud con fotografía, indispensable ser soltera y muy discreta…ah sin duda esto puede ser útil…-grito animado mientras imprimía- ¡ahora a ver a la jefa!

Notas:

Si algún personaje aparece muy OCC mis disculpas pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a manejar tantas personalidades. (hare mi mayor esfuerzo ;x;)

Soi' nam Nyi'an: es el nombre humano que elegí para Tibet, Soi'nam" significa "buena suerte" "Nyi'an", quiere decir "25". Su pronunciación se parece a la palabra inglesa "sunny".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-:- Cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado puede venir a remover el presente, y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar, sólo puedes confiar en que sea un sitio al que deseas ir-:-

Miraba ajeno a su entorno el periódico mientras viajaba en un autobús de camino a las oficinas de la revista Heta-fame; de vez en cuando marcaba uno que otro anuncio de trabajos disponibles si eran de medio tiempo mejor, planeaba tener al menos dos o tres de ser posible mientras se le ocurría como conseguir aquellas fotografías que le había encomendado su jefa.

-Wang Yao…-murmuro para sí dejando un momento el diario mientras sacaba del sobre que llevaba consigo la fotografía que le habían dado de el para reconocerlo, el único problema es que cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar sonrojarse y jalar su mejilla después para reaccionar a lo que hacía.

"¿Ah que es sexy? ¡No puedes negarlo Kiku¡…¿dime a que hombre no le gustaría estar entre sus brazos? Imagínate debajo de su cuerpo pidiéndole que pare mientras se apodera de ti una y otra vez…."

Dejo de leer aquellas alegres palabras detrás de la imagen no lo ayudaban en nada.

"Que le pasa a esa mujer detallo todo un relato homo-erótico entre esta persona y yo" –pensó tratando de controlar su sonrojo y suspiro para volver a guardar la fotografía en su bolsillo. "Si lo pienso, acercarme a Iván Braginski, es como arrojarme con un traje hecho de carne a una jaula llena de lobos hambrientos"

Tan solo algunos días atrás habían aparecido en los medios que un fotógrafo del New York times había sido enviado al hospital con algunas fracturas cuando intento tomar una imagen del ruso cuando salió de una función del teatro acompañado de sus hermanas. No podía ir directo a por él, sin embargo tenía otra opción.

"Según los rumores, Iván Braginski busca contantemente a Wang Yao e incluso en ocasiones salen juntos" –ya que el asiático era el otro en cuestión al que debía fotografiar- "tal vez si me acercó a el otro tenga posibilidades de hallar una ocasión en que estén juntos"

Podía perderse en sus pensamientos mientras ideaba como meterse en la vida privada de otras personas, golpe su frente contra el cristal de la ventana.

"Si lo logro, será la última vez que lo haga lo juro después dedicare mi vida a ayudar a los demás"-se animó no podía rendirse ahora solo un trabajo más y sus problemas estarían solucionados; claro esta tenía un inconveniente, Wang lo atrapaba podría también ira dar al hospital si no tenía cuidado. Pero al menos con el chino tenía mayores oportunidades, si solo necesitaba una buena oportunidad.

El ingreso a las instalaciones no representaba un problema para Kiku después de todo contaba con su credencial de personal autorizado, lo que si representaba un inconveniente es que debía disfrazarse antes de entrar, como siempre hacia ingreso a unos baños públicos en un centro comercial cercano, espero algunos minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el interior y se ponía la peluca castaña (más con un corte más margo del que usaba), así como un par de lentes de contacto color verde.

¿Quién era Mum?

Era la pregunta constante de varios artistas del medio del espectáculo, que estaban preocupados por las habilidades que este tenía, nunca se le veía o se sospechaba que alguien estuviese siguiendo al que sería la "victima" del paparazzi. Cuando menos se esperaba había fotografías de los momentos menos importunos de las estrellas. Mum debía ser un hombre muy atlético eso si con una apariencia atroz, aunque algunos decían que debía ser una chica por su toque sutil al tomar las fotografías.

En lo que todos estaban seguros es que debía ser una persona con muchos recursos, y entrenamiento especial de espionaje. Los más inventivos llegaban a decir, que seguramente Mum no era más que un grupo de varios fotógrafos organizados y que no se podía hacer nada contra eso.

Para Kiku Honda, Mum no era más que su nombre "artístico", había sido bautizado así por su actual jefa cuando escucho el significado de su nombre verdadero.

-Con que Kiku es el nombre de esta flor en tu país…-le dijo sonriente en una ocasión cuando le habían llegado un enorme arreglo de flores- …en este país se les conoce como Mum…me gusta…ese será el nombre que tendrás en la revista para que te mantengas en el anonimato queda bien contigo-le animo-

Aunque al principio lo sintió innecesario con el paso del tiempo, le vio su utilidad, sobre todo por las constantes amenazas que se había ganado con el tiempo Mum por las fotografías tomadas. Él siempre fue alguien precavido, así que antes de que su identidad fuera relacionada con el famoso paparazzi, prefirió usar un disfraz tanto para realizar sus trabajos, como para ir a las oficinas de la revista. Para su fortuna sus rasgos varoniles no eran tan marcados así que si agregaba un poco de maquillaje podía endurecer un poco sus rasgos y parecer otra persona.

Luego de unos veinte minutos salió del baño, se colocó una gorra y unos anteojos de montura negra y se encamino al edificio vecino.

-Siempre tan cuidadoso querido-le sonrió Elizaveta invitándolo a sentarse- ahora dime que aceptaste el trabajo- junto sus manos y lo miro de manera suplicante al fotógrafo.

-Mhh s-si…pero…-cerro un ojo cuando la mujer soltó un grito de felicidad que le impidió terminar su frase.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra, siempre he deseado ¡atrapar a ese ruso! ¡Y más en un momento de pasión! –dijo con el puño cerrado- pero es muy esquivo, ni siquiera deja que le tomen fotografías normales con su familia o lo filmen creo que las únicas imágenes de él o su familia las tomaron en eventos sociales fotógrafos que desaparecieron después sin dejar rastro.

Kiku se puso nervioso cosa que la chica noto.

-Descuida Mum sé que podrás hacerlo además tienes todo mi apoyo, los contactos que necesites te los puedo proporcionar-hablo tranquila mientras le ofrecía un poco de agua.

-Si sobre eso…domo…-agradeció el vaso de agua y lo tomo entre sus manos-necesitare ayuda pensé en la posibilidad de mezclarme o seguir a Iván Braginski, pero es un sujeto muy desconfiado, no permite que nadie que sus a llegados no conozcan de al menos varios años se le acerque, pensé en entrar en su casa pero los niveles de seguridad que maneja son demasiado complicados y tienen dispositivos que impiden el correcto funcionamiento de cámaras mini espías.

-Ah se nota que hiciste tu tarea-le dijo sorprendida.

-Hay otras variables que afectan aproximarme a él, así que pensé que debía hacerlo de forma indirecta-la miro serio.

-¿Cómo indirecta Mum? No te entiendo como lo harías.-apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio poniéndole suma atención.

-Necesito acercarme al Señor Wang Yao

-Con que la imagen que te envié de él te gusto ¿no? –sonrió de forma pervertida aun que trato de recomponer su compostura rápido-Ah fue parte de una campaña publicitaria sabía que caerías Mum si separas a esos dos, solo te podría perdonar ¡si nos das la exclusiva!-lo miro de forma ensoñadora.

-¡Y-yo jamás d-dije e-eso…Héderváry-san¡-los colores se le habían subido al rostro y se había acelerado su corazón.

-Ah te pusiste rojo se nota que te gusta- palmeo su cabeza con cuidado sonriéndole.

"Esta mujer jamás me escucha"-pensó con pesar el otro hasta que se calmó un poco- lo que busco con eso es una oportunidad, si puedo estar cerca del señor Wang es indudable que en algún momento este se encontrara con Iván Braginski- le confundió reír a la chica reír divertida- es ¿una mala idea?

-No Mum…-trato de contenerse y lo miro- solo me hace algo de gracia que hables de Wang Yao de forma respetuosa de "señor" y a Iván Braginski lo digas como si nada.

Pasarían varios minutos antes de que lograran retomar el tema del trabajo ya que la chica había comenzado a relatar lo lindo que se verían juntos y la familia que formarían si tenían pequeños, pasando claro del mínimo inconveniente de que ambos eran hombres para ello.

- Héderváry-san ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-le pregunto después de un rato, una vez que su jefa se había calmado y de casi desmayarse de la vergüenza, esta le pidió que lo siguiera, subieron a su auto y condujeron hasta otra zona de la ciudad.

-Tranquilo Mum, iremos a ver a una amiga, la idea que tuviste es muy buena y sabes tienes suerte, ¡de hecho mucha!, hace unas horas que Køhler me aviso de una vacante interesante que aprecio en una agencia que contrata a muchos ayudantes para artistas, después de investigar un poco descubrimos que la antigua asistente de Wang renuncio y están buscando un remplazo, podrías presentarte y obtener el puesto se bien que has hecho varios trabajos en tu estadía aquí…sin embargo-el auto se detuvo y bajo seguida del chico que la escuchaba en silencio atento.

Habían llegado a un sencillo edificio al que ingresaron hasta llegar al décimo piso. Kiku no dijo nada a pesar de que su jefa había dejado su frase incompleta, sabía que lo hacía para aumentar el suspenso. Al llegar al departamento 703 la chica toco la puerta, no tardó mucho en abrir una joven de cabello corto rubio de ojos azules que les sonrió al instante.

-¡Hola Eliza!...oh tú debes ser Mum…-lo miro la otra mujer poniéndolo nervioso- vamos entren...-los invito a pasar- ya tengo todo listo.

-¿Listo?...-su instinto le dijo que estaba en peligro y que debía correr pero antes de que diera media vuelta Elizaveta había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros y los empujo hacia adentro.

- ¿Y qué hago aquí aru?- menciono Wang Yao el actor más famoso de artes marciales del momento, mientras esperaba sentado a un lado de su representante.

-Creo conveniente que esta vez esté presente, así podrá elegir a tu gusto a quien mejor te convenga según crea sus necesidades.- dijo el tibetano de forma tranquila mientras le colocaba varios curriculum con fotografías de las candidatas.

-Tiene lógica pero ¿debía ser a esta hora aru?-dijo quejándose un poco soltando un bostezo.

-Son las dos de la tarde creí que era una hora adecuada además, si era muy tarde las señoritas podrían tener problemas para volver a sus casas…-le explico paciente.

-Eres tan raro aru…-dijo mirándolo de reojo- muy distinto a tu padre…-agrego acomodándose- bien que comience el show.

Soi'nam, sonrió un poco mientras llamaba a la primer candidata.

"Ya tenían esto planeado"-dijo nervioso tocando en su cuello el dispositivo que le habían puesto- "no deben descubrirme" –tembló inconscientemente nervioso por la compañía. "todo estará bien, en el peor de los casos saldré corriendo" –se dijo mientras "su nombre" era mencionado.

-Todas son raras Soi'nam, o son mis fans o están destinadas a estar a mi lado el resto de sus vidas aru- menciono mientras le hacía un dibujo en la calva del otro.

-Yao, esto no es fácil por eso quería que las vieras a todas…-se relajó ignorando el hecho de que en su cabeza el dibujo de una kitty lo adornara- mira ella es asiática y parece tranquila.

-Mmm veremos, no se ve mal hasta se me hace familiar aru…-dijo mirando la foto, llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo.

-"Sakura Honda"- menciono Soi'nam"….-pasaron algunos minutos- "¿Sakura Honda?"

La puerta se abrió tímidamente revelando una chica sonrojada, que llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con algunos crisantemos bordados, largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura con un tocado de algunos crisantemos.

-M-mi nombre es Honda Sakura…-se escuchó nerviosa y miro a los dos sujetos en la habitación- vengo por la entrevista…de trabajo-logro decir claro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado ante la penetrante mirada de quien reconocía como Wang Yao.

-Honda…-escucho la voz del chino.

"¿Kamisama ya me descubrió?"-pensó tensándose mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-Mírame a los ojos…-ordeno Yao sin despegar su mirada de la persona frente a él.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a paty16dance y Black-Zola por animarse a leer esta historia, y a ti Vane por pedirme escribir más, descuida no dejare esta ni las otras historias pendientes que tengo sin terminar y/o empezar, sin más les dejo leer.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Capitulo IV**

-:- Nada es lo que parece, pero nada sucede por casualidad.-:-

-Déjame presentare ella es mi amiga Ema Janssens, Emma él es Mum- los presento la húngara de forma cordial ella nos ayudara en esta ocasión.

-Mucho gusto joven Mum, eres muy famoso, debes estar hambriento tu trabajo debe ser muy cansado eso de seguir personas todo el tiempo sin ser descubierto casi como un espía.-le dijo sonriente estrechándole la mano- ¡permitan dejen que les traiga un aperitivo¡

-Ah yo…bueno no es nada…-se apresuró a saludarla bastante nervioso- ¿Qué…aperitivo? No...no es..nece…sario-dijo demasiado tarde ya que la chica había salido hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina- Héderváry-san…¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Bueno Mum me habías dicho que necesitabas estar cerca de Yao ¿no?- le dijo al otra tras sentarse.

-Si pero no entiendo ¿ella puede ayudarme a hacerlo?

-En parte…vamos toma asiento esto tardara un tiempo…-busco en su bolso- veras no recuerdo si te lo mencione pero Køhler ayer me hablo y me explico de que solicitaban una nueva ayudante para un actor, después de investigarlo supimos que era para ni más ni menos que el señor Wang- le sonrió- pensé que podía servir si infiltrábamos a alguien entre sus trabajadores, para conseguir información, pero ya que te has ofrecido.

"¿Cuando me ofrecí?"-paso por la mente del japonés.

-Pensé en Emma, ella trabaja como maquillista y ayuda con la caracterización de algunas estrellas es muy buena realmente.

No tardó en llegar la otra chica que tras servirles café y galletas se sentó.

-Y bien ¿A qué se debe su visita?-les pregunto a ambos.

-Emma necesito que caracterices a Mum para una investigación especial, sé que puedes hacerlo amiga.-le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Ah es solo eso-tomo una galleta- claro no tengo problema, además me encanta las fotografías que toma-le dijo mirándolo con un brillo que Kiku identifico idéntico al de su jefa-

-Sabía que lo harías amiga gracias…-dio un leve aplauso animada.

Kiku sentía que si no buscaba la salida le iría muy mal, tomo un poco de café por cortesía y miro la puerta de reojo.

-Y ¿Exactamente cómo quieres que se vea?-le pregunto la belga después de un rato.

Elizaveta, palmeo el hombro del chico que casi derramo el contenido de su taza.

-Necesito que se vea como una chica.

-¿Podría girarse hacia nosotros señorita?-dijo el tibetano de forma amable al ver la timidez de la chica

"Elizaveta-san lo planeo todo desde el principio"-pensó mientras asentía y se giraba para mirarlos de frente y suspiraba para tratar de tranquilizarse- lo l-lamento…-menciono mirándolos tratando de suavizar su voz lo más que podía por temor a ser descubierto.

Yao la miro de pies a cabeza en silencio mirándola de forma analítica.

-¡Te eh visto antes aru! –Exclamo repentinamente el chino levantándose y azotando sus dos manos contra la mesa frente a él, asustando a los otros dos en la habitación-

"Me descubrió" –pensó el japonés- "seguramente me habrá visto el rostro en alguna reunión de famosos mientras tomaba fotografías…"-sus manos comenzaban a sudar en frío sentía que debía correr en cualquier momento- "Aunque siempre voy de encubierto…y no recuerdo haber ido a alguna donde el también fuera…"-trago saliva mientras Yao se acercaba hacia él, instintivamente retrocedió y trato de dar media vuelta pero el otro se le adelanto sujetándolo del brazo. Si lo atrapaban todo por lo que había pasado habría sido en vano.

-Héderváry-san…no estoy seguro sobre e-esto…-contuvo un quejido aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña lagrimilla saliera cuando la belga tras colocarle un poco de cera caliente alrededor de las cejas para darles forma arrancara sin aviso alguno el material, dejándole la piel de aquella zona un poco adolorida. Comenzaba a pensar que el pago no valía aquello.

-Kiku no te quejes- le dijo sonriente mientras contemplaba la escena- bien dice la belleza cuesta.

- ¡Héderváry-san! N-no me refería a eso –Miro de reojo a la chica rubia la cual le sonrió mientras limpiaba su rostro, acaba de decir su nombre-

-¡Ups! –Entendió la húngara- se me salió tu nombre disculpa Kiku pero descuida Emma es muy discreta y de fiar.

-No te preocupes por mí- trato de calmarlo, estamos entre amigos así que tu identidad no saldrá de mi boca-le sonrió mientras comenzaba aplicarle el maquillaje.

A Kiku esto no lo calmaba de hecho conforme avanzaban los minutos y sentía brochas y demás pasar por sobre su piel la tensión aumentaba, "¿De verdad creen que no me descubrirán?"-pensó mientras se levantaba como le habían indicado y se encaminaba a un cuarto a cambiarse de ropa antes de darle el toque final. "Aún está el problema de mi voz" salió vestido con la mirada agachada, (ponerse un sostén con rellenos no había estado en su contrato) mientras la belga lo felicitaba y terminaba por colocarle una peluca color negra larga.

-¡Perfecta!- exclamo la chica que de inmediato le tomo una fotografía.

-… ¿Por qué fue eso?-le pregunto extrañado por su acción repentina-

-Le gusta, tener imágenes de sus creaciones…-dijo bastante satisfecha con la imagen su jefa la cual de forma alegre le había colocado una especie de dije alrededor de la garganta.

-Sí y me gusta como quedaste –dijo la otra- muy natural…el kimono no es común pero sentí que te sentaría de maravilla y ayudaría a que causes una buena impresión.

-Bueno en ese caso…-se llevó ambas manos a la garganta- m-mi…v-voz Héderváry-san.-se había asustado al escuchar que sus palabras eran dichas por una voz más suave y femenina.

-Tranquilo Sakura-chan…-dijo palmeándole un hombro de forma suave es un pequeño dispositivo que ayuda a cambiar la voz- le señalo el colgante- a veces lo utilizo para hacer bromas, te servirá para completar tu transformación.

-¡Eso es una idea magnifica Eliza!

-¡Verdad que sí! Esto será divertido.

"¿Sakura?"- se sintió ajeno a la escena hasta un poco mareado, bien podía atribuírselo a la falta de aire por culpa de la faja que debía usar para darle una forma más femenina. "No, voy a lograrlo, ¡Debo negarme!"

-Ahora solo debemos pasar con Køhler por los papeles de tu nueva identidad y listo-lo miraron ambas mujeres y Kiku trato de entre abrir sus labios para decir algo.

Pero no logro decir nada, asintió levemente con un sonrojo sacando un gritillo de emoción en ambas mujeres.

-Aw ¡hasta podría adoptarla! Sería mi nueva hermanita- la abrazo la belga contenta- aun que debería hablarlo con mi hermano.

Kiku Honda, alias Mum en el mundo de la farándula conocido por sus fotografías escandalosas sentía que era solo el inicio de un camino llamado karma que comenzaría a pagar. Le gustaría ser capaz de negarse pero ante un par de mujeres tan efusivas (ya que ahora lo estaban asfixiando en un abrazo grupal) le era imposible lograrlo.

-¿Sucede algo Yao?-le pregunto el tibetano al verlo reaccionar de esa forma.

-¿De casualidad no eres de Okinawa aru? Tu rostro se me hace conocido…-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Nani?...-sintió que podía respirar más tranquilo parecía que por el momento estaba salvado-…mhh n-no yo nací en Tokio- "Solo una vez fui a Okinawa y de eso fue hace mucho tiempo"-pensó para sus adentros mientras trataba de soltarse del otro disimuladamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Podría…soltarme por favor?

El chino parpadeo bastante sorprendido por la reacción de la "chica" y miro su mano sujetando el brazo de esta la cual soltó con cuidado y miro de vuelta al tibetano.

-Me gusta aru…contrátala- sonrió para volverla a mirar- eres algo alta para ser japonesa aru, pero está bien, debes saber que el trabajo no es sencillo así que deberás esforzarte para hacerme feliz, si me haces feliz tú serás feliz aru.

-¿Qué? ¿Contratarla? ¿No vas a entrevistarla o revisar sus datos?-pregunto el otro confundido, Kiku se sentía igual que este no esperaba una contratación tan…repentina.

-Tu puedes revisar sus datos para algo te pago aru…-lo miró cruzándose de brazos- además para mí ya paso la prueba,- la miro de nuevo y de la nada la abrazo- ¡kawai aru! Hasta podrías ser mi nueva hermanita aru, pero todo a su tiempo.

-¡Yao! Deberías soltarla cualquiera pensaría que la estas acosando…-dijo el tibetano con una gota de sudor corriendo en su frente.

-¡Pero no es acoso solo soy amistoso con ella aru!-repuso este discutiéndole reparando en el hecho que Sakura estaba bastante sonrojada y tenía ambos brazos sobre su pecho y trataba de alejarlo con delicadeza.

-Pero… a ella no le gusta…-le hizo saber señalándole sus intentos por separarse a lo que el chino la miro unos segundos sin soltarla hasta que comprendió.

-Ah disculpa aru, olvide que ustedes no acostumbran las muestras de afecto que incluyen contacto físico aru.-dijo soltándola-pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho aru- agrego.

-Señor Wang…su programa…-menciono el tibetano claramente parecía querer desviar el tema cosa que logro.

-… ¡Ah…aiyaa! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- pregunto saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡nos vemos en el trabajo, se puntual aru!- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el chino antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" el japonés logro reaccionar después de un par de minutos tras verlo irse y miro al tibetano de forma confusa.

-…Bueno pues bienvenida…-dijo el otro sonriéndole de forma tranquila- discúlpalo suele ser muy…honesto…-tardo en elegir la palabra- tanto en sus acciones como sus palabras.

-Descuide…-dijo ya menos nervioso.

-Venga…será mejor que hablemos de sus actividades así como su pago señorita-le indico un asiento mientras sacaba lo que parecía una agenda.

-Hai…gracias…-solo pudo responder y hacer lo que le había indicado.

Habían pasado un par de horas, ya la luz del sol había abandonado la ciudad y era remplazada por la luz artificial que inundaba las calles.

Kiku o mejor dicho Sakura avanzaba a pasos rápidos por las calles tratando de ignorar los continuos "halagos" que hacían hacia su recién nueva identidad.

Køhler-san pudo haber tomado otro apellido…-murmuro con preocupación ya que no había sido nada original con su nuevo nombre. Se detuvo cuando escucho el patinar de unas llantas y miro un automóvil negro que se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde estaba.

Todo sucedía en cámara lenta, una puerta del auto se abría mientras una mano se asomaba y lo jalaba al interior de este. Kiku más que acostumbrado a situaciones así, ni siquiera se preocupó sabía bien quien era.

-¡Debes contarnos que fue lo que sucedió!- identifico la voz de su jefa y cuando se repuso distinguió a parte de ella dos siluetas más, una era Emma y el otro.

-¿Van*-san?

Uno joven holandés, rubio con un curioso peinado que asemejaba un tulipán lo miro serio y luego lo saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tras reconocerlo.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto asombrada la chica rubia mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Ah?... ¡u-una cosa a la vez!-pidió la húngara-¿cómo te fue Sakura-chan?

Kiku por su parte se sentía avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto de esa forma el chico holandés.

-Bueno…-suspiro- empiezo mañana, conseguí el trabajo-dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la peluca y se acariciaba la sien, tenía dolor de cabeza y algo en él le decía que ese sería el primero de muchos por venir.

Nota: El nombre de Holanda, puede que lo cambie ya que el internet en el trabajo no es el mejor y no recuerdo si este es o no su nombre oficial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-:-La mentira es el recurso de quienes viven una vida de vergüenzas.-:-

Kiku Honda, sabía bien que se había metido en un gran problema, su primer día de trabajo como "Sakura Honda" iniciaba y no de una forma que lo tranquilizara, aquella mirada que recibida le decía todo lo que sucedería.

-¿Creíste de verdad que no me daría cuenta aru?

-No sé de…q-que habla…señor Wang-el nerviosismo se notaba en la voz del japonés, que desvía la mirada, hacia la puerta mirando que tan lejana es la salida.

De la nada el mayor bloquea su visión y arrincona a la "chica" contra una pared de su camerino, pone ambos brazos a cada lado de la otra persona y mantiene su mirada fija sobre su presa la cual se mantiene quieta.

-Tu disfraz no me engaña aru, es mejor que no sigas con la farsa aru.

"Estoy atrapado, seguro me descubrió, no debí engañarlo de esta forma"-pensó y trago saliva el nipon.

El otro ladeo su rostro y sonrió de forma ladina mientras disminuía la distancia entre ambos, entre abrió sus labios y paso su lengua lentamente sobre la blanca piel expuesta; obtuvo como respuesta un suave gemido, su sonrisa se amplió.

El más joven, se llevó una mano a los labios avergonzado por su reacción mientras la otra la usaba para empujarlo, tratando de alejarlo de él, pero la diferencia de fuerza era notoria, en su interior esperaba un golpe nunca eso.

-¡Deténgase!... ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-dijo con una expresión que denotaba confusión, vergüenza y miedo.

-Pensé que eran obvias mis intenciones aru…-lo miro con incredulidad y antes de que reaccionara sujeto sus manos y las coloco sobre encima de su cabeza para que no intentara alejarlo de nuevo; sujetándolas firmes con su mano izquierda-Pero ya que querías jugar a los disfraces jugaremos un juego aru- le sonrió, mientras bajaba su mano libre y la deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas y subir por ellas acariciándolas, en su trayecto iba subiendo la falda negra que llevaba puesta.

-S-sus manos…-se mordió los labios el otro tratando de controlar sus impulsos aunque su cuerpo no le obedecía, su voz temblaba, su cuerpo virgen cedía a la manos habilidosa del chino, la cual habían atrapado su entrepierna y empezaba a masajearla- d-deténgase…por f-favor…n-no es correcto –logró decir con dificultad.

Yao comenzó a besar su cuello olfateando su olor, mientras sus labios lo recorrían dejando besos a su paso-... ¿correcto aru? ¿Qué es correcto?...tu cuerpo no puede esconder lo que desea aru solo déjate llevar Kiku…-murmuro contra su oído mientras soplaba un poco.

-Ahh…n-no puedo…más…por favor…

.

¡Deje de leer eso ahora mismo! ¡Onegai! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!

La húngara lo miro con ojos de reproche, apenas había llegado le pidió su opinión al japonés conocido como Mum en la revista, sobre una nueva historia que escribía, el problema estaba en que mientras el chico escuchaba más y más ciertos datos, sobre todo nombres y situaciones le eran más que conocidas.

-¡Pero Kiku apenas iba a llegar a la parte interesante!...-miro de nuevo su escrito- cuando Yao estaba por penetrar la virginal entrada del otro, entra sin avisar el supuesto amante de Yao, un ruso que al ver la escena hierve en celos y… ¿Kiku?...Kiku…ah otra vez….- se levantó y busco con la mirada a una camarera para llamarla -Disculpe, ¿tendrá las sales por favor, o algo similar? Mi amiga se desmayó de nuevo…-menciono mientras lo abanicaba con unas servilletas.

-¿Realmente solo me mandó llamar para que le diera una opinión de su historia?-Kiku bebía un poco de agua tras recuperar el conocimiento, un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y parecía había decidido instalarse en el por tiempo indeterminado ya que no lo abandonaba.

-Lo siento Sakura pero por lo general la mayoría de los chicos no quieren escuchar este tipo de historias- dijo su jefa como excusa, mientras bebía un poco de café, lo había citado temprano en una cafetería cercana a donde se supone el pelinegro vería al agente del chino.

"Yo tampoco deseo escucharlas sobre todo si me incluyen"-pensó el otro, cuya vergüenza no disminuía.

-Pero no solo te mande llamar por eso…-le dijo más seria- me parece que aprendiste bien los consejos de Emma, y por lo que veo la ropa que te conseguimos te sentó de maravilla.-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos mirándolo contenta de sus resultados.

Kiku…o mejor dicho Sakura vestía una falda larga blanca con tablones, llevaba puesta un saco azul marino y en su "cabello" tenía unos prendedores de sakuras blancas y los zapatos más cómodos que encontró. Vestía de forma modesta pero se veía bien (considerando que no podía descubrir demás su cuerpo o seria descubierto).

-¿Tiene alguna información del señor Braginski?- trato de desviar el tema ya que la intensa mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué? Ah sí es verdad…-se rio un poco- lo siento me distraje pensando en cosas…-su sonrisa se amplió, Kiku sabía que por su bien era mejor no preguntarle lo que pensaba- bueno hay ciertos informantes que nos dicen que suele ir a visitar a Yao a su casa, al set de filmación, restaurant, paseos familiares…

Y la lista de sitios seguía, Kiku pensó que aquel hombre parecía más un acosador que un enamorado, pero aun así tomo nota ya que eso significaba que tendría varias oportunidades para captarlo, había hecho bien en cargar su mini cámara.

-En fin parece que cuando tiene tiempo libre lo ocupa en ello…-dijo la húngara tomando un respiro- mmh esto me parece divertido pero Sakura me siento con la obligación de preguntarte esto…-tomo aire- ¿estas segura de esto? Aun puedes echarte para atrás y no tendrías problemas.

.

Kiku-Sakura bajo la mirada, la noche anterior tras una sarta de preguntas y miradas incomodas con el holandés llego a su hogar y tras arrojar toda la ropa que llevaba encima y liberarse se recostó, mantuvo su mirada en el techo cuarteado antes de cerrar los ojos. Después de unas breves vacaciones, le darían los resultados de su trabajo y presentaría su examen final. Terminaría su curso en aquel país y debería volver a casa. Pero no tendría caso volver si aún no lograba pagar por completo las deudas que su padre tristemente le había heredado.

La carga moral que tenía sobre si no le permitía descansar mientras no mirase algún anuncio publicitario, revista, o cualquier medio de comunicación. Él pensaba que para vivir una vida tranquila, se debían respetar las vidas privadas de los demás, pero en esos meses lo que menos había realizado era justo eso, vivía con la idea de que de alguna forma, algún día los recompensaría.

Había cometido los actos menos esperados como esperar bajo la lluvia por cuatro horas incluso colgarse desde un puente para obtener una buena toma, pero era la primera vez que tendría un acercamiento de ese tipo, sabía que una cosa era espiar a alguien por días y otra muy distinta hacerte pasar por otra persona y engañar a quien sería en teoría una de tus víctimas.

Porqué así los veía Kiku, personas que sin deberla ni temerla solo por el hecho de ser famosos, se volvían el blanco del entretenimiento. Y él ayudaba a que esto se lograra.

Suspiro agotado "el ultimo"-pensó tras un rato. Con esto pagaría las deudas de su familia.

.

Elizabeta lo miro con incertidumbre.

-Será mi último trabajo, así que está bien…lo hare…sé que poder hacerlo.- respondió al fin el chico logrando con ello una leve sonrisa de la castaña.

-Está bien pero a cualquier señal de alarma lo mejor es que trates de alejarte, el trabajo no es sencillo-miro hacia un reloj- vaya creo que es hora de que te vayas, ten cuidado por favor…

Soi' nam esperaba tranquilo al pie de un semáforo de la gran avenida, no tardo en mirar a la chica que recién habían contrato y levanto la mano en señal de saludo para que lo distinguiera. La joven avanzo rápido hacia él y lo miro, se veía apenada.

-¿Llegue tarde?- reviso su reloj y lo toco un poco pensando que este podía haberse detenido.

No, no te preocupes, me gusta llegar un poco antes para no tener esperando a las personas, pero…-checo el reloj de un edificio- veo que también llego antes de la hora.

-Ah...menos mal…-suspiro cubriendo el reloj de su muñeca con la manga de su saco y lo miro para después desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo-…e-es que no quería que me estuviera esperando por mucho tiempo.

El tibetano sonrió y la invito a caminar a su lado.

-Si le sirve de alivio, solo tenía unos cuantos segundos de haber llegado…-le confeso hasta llevarla a un automóvil negro- el día de hoy comienzan las pruebas de grabación, pasaremos a la casa del señor Yao por el antes de ir a la cita, ¿Pudo leer la agenda que le di ayer?

-La agenda…-saco de su bolso una libreta gruesa color rojo cuya portada tenía una shinatty - si la leí toda.

-Vaya…no creí que le daría tiempo ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? –la miro de forma amable, Kiku se sentía calmado a su lado aquella persona desprendía algo llamado tranquilidad que lo ayudaba en aquel momento.

-No...La verdad es que estaba todo muy claro y bien detallado…-abrazo la bolsa que cargaba estaba algo pesada pero tenía todo lo que necesitaría durante el día, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Bien si necesita algo no dude en hacérmelo saber…-agrego para encender el auto y hacerlo avanzar el recorrido no fue largo, el silencio que reinaba no era incómodo. Al final llegaron a una zona de varios departamentos algo alejada del centro de la ciudad y pararon en una casa.-Iré por Yao espéreme aquí.

Su acompañante asintió y lo miro alejarse hacia la entrada y luego perderse en la puerta. Pasaron los minutos, hasta que se completó una hora antes de que la puerta de aquella casa (la cual destacaba por su fachada con aire oriental) se abriera, revelando a un Yao que caminaba de forma perezosa y bostezaba seguido del tibetano, que se veía algo cansado.

Haciendo memoria, había leído en las notas de aquella agenda, que Wang Yao adoraba dormir por lo que despertarlo era una tarea titánica que debía aprender poco a poco, ya que podía llegar a ser peligroso (cosa que pensaba exagerada pero suponía que por algo lo decía).

-Buenos días…Sakura-dijo dando un nuevo bostezo mientras se metía al auto- llegaste a tiempo me dijo Soi' nam aru…-se acomodó en uno de los asientos de atrás- no deberían hacer los llamados tan temprano aru…-se quejó mirando a su agente el cual se acaba de sentar en el asiento del piloto.

-Ya es medio día…y ya te he dicho que no puedo intervenir en las citas es el director el que elige.

-Bien podrías ir en mi lugar aru…-se notaba que el repentino despertar no le había caído nada bien- si apenas es una prueba para que llamarnos a esta hora no es…¿mm? ¿Chocolate aru?-parpadeo al mirar que una barra de chocolate le era extendida por la joven la cual desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Es...b-bueno iniciar el día con…algo dulce…-decidió decir antes de que el mayor hablara.

-Xie-xie…-menciono con algo de sorpresa abriendo la envoltura del chocolate y comenzando a comer-…chie…c-chie…-el efecto fue inmediato, aunque no el que esperaba obtener Sakura.

Kiku tras analizar la dificultad del mayor para despertar, pensó que podía hacerle bien algo dulce al comenzar su día, lo había pensado y tras concluir que lo único que podía pasar era que el otro rechazara el dulce decidió probar.

Por fortuna había funcionado y veía que el chino comía el chocolate feliz murmurando algo que no comprendía del todo pero que hizo que una leve sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

No noto el momento en que Soi' nam, con una sonrisa arranco el auto y comenzaba el viaje hacia la cita.

Hacia la tarde, después de una larga junta y las presentaciones del grupo de actores y demás personal involucrado. Kiku se encontraba agotado, había tomado varias notas sobre fechas y asuntos importantes que debía realizar su ahora jefe. Terminaba de ordenar el camerino improvisado donde había colocado parte de la ropa que tendría que usar Yao y debía probársela, por lo cual no noto la presencia de este sino hasta que hablo.

-¿Creíste de verdad que no me daría cuenta aru?

-No sé de…q-que habla…señor Wang-el nerviosismo se notaba en la voz del japonés, que desvío la mirada, hacia la puerta mirando que tan lejana era la salida, algo en esa situación se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

De la nada el mayor bloqueo su visión y arrincono a la chica contra una pared de su camerino, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la otra persona y mantenido su mirada fija.

"Kami…sama me atrapo"-pensó nervioso Kiku sin poder despegar su mirada de su jefe mientras su corazón latía deprisa. Rogaba porque su jefa Elizaveta Héderváry no fuera una vidente.


End file.
